


Let Me Love You

by KittyKat223344



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, High School, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat223344/pseuds/KittyKat223344
Summary: Cute Suga x Daichi and Asahi x Noya one shots. All genderbend female.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Bra On Head by sweatpantz. Please check that out. Thanks for reading this. Enjoy xx

Music pounded through the club room, belting out of the IPod in the corner. At the moment, Tanaka and Nishinoya were dancing round, badly singing along to the lyrics of some Fall Out Boy song. Asahi rolled her eyes at the two best friends, watching from the open doorway. They were both laughing and Nishinoya's bright smile seemed to fill the room.

Something in her heart ached as Asahi watched them, something that she'd often tried and failed to ignore. Nishinoya laughed and Asahi felt her heartbeat speed up to an erratic pace beneath her chest and she couldn't help but blush slightly. Noya's laugh was priceless and Asahi couldn't help staring at her as she danced round the room.

She was sharply brought back to the reality when someone sighed loudly next to her. Jumping slightly, Asahi turned to see Daichi and Suga standing behind her, looking in with dismay at the scene before them.

"How long have they been doing this?"

Asahi smirked at her best friends. "I've only been here for about 10 minutes."

Daichi sighed again but the corners of her mouth quirked up into a smile. Although the antics weren't helpful in getting to practise on time, no one could not be amused by the pair. Suga chuckled lightly under her breath, squeezing Daichi's hand before yelling at the pair.

"Hey, idiots. We've got to get ready for practise."

Suga efforts were unfortunately in vain, as she was drowned out by squeals as the next song came on.

"Oh my god, I love this song."

Nishinoya's eyes seemed to sparkle with joy as she squeezed Tanaka's hand hard and together they bounced over to the door.

"Come on, Daichi-san, Suga-san. Live a little." Tanaka giggled, grabbing both girls hands and dragging them onto their makeshift dance floor, ignoring the older girls protests. Noya stopped in front of Asahi.

"Come on, Asahi. Come dance with me."

Asahi turned bright red. "Um....Uh....I....Noya....I can't dance."

But Noya had already taken her hand and dragged her into the centre of the club room, giggling. She looked at Asahi over her shoulder, smirking.

"I'll teach you."

Nishinoya sang along to the chorus of the song, her hips swaying to the heavy beat, eye's never leaving Asahi's. Asahi felt her mouth go dry and she stared at her friend, frozen. Noya's smirk grew and she spun, her short hair fanning out behind her. She stumbled, giggling, right into Asahi's chest and for a second, they stood there, pressed close together.

Asahi was lost in the music, in Noya's eyes. Rational thought had left a long time ago. Which was why Asahi did the boldest thing she'd ever done. Grabbing Noya's wrist, she pulled her out of the club room, down the steps and round the back. Noya protested through giggles.

"Hey, Asahi. What are you doing? Hey...Whoa!"

Asahi pushed her gently against the wall, pinning her wrist to her side. Cupping Noya's jaw with a hand, Asahi leaned in and kissed her. Nishinoya gasped but soon, put her arms around Asahi's neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Asahi pressed them both harder against the wall, her other hand running down Noya's side to her hip, where she gently lifted Noya's legs round her waist. It was as Noya moaned into the kiss, her hands tangling in Asahi's hair, that Asahi realised what she was doing.

She pulled back from the kiss, her face going bright red. "Oh god."

Noya laughed, tilting her head to the side to move the hair out of her eyes. "I was wondering when you were going to make a move."

Asahi blinked. "You were?" Noya laughed again, leaning forward to rest her forehead again Asahi's. "Yes, silly. But I didn't expect you to kiss me. Especially not like that."

Asahi blushed again.  "Um...Well....I didn't really plan to either. You kind of overwhelmed me."

Nishinoya's eyes widened. "Really?" Asahi blushed even harder, nodding, and Noya burst into giggles. "So, will you be my girlfriend then?"

Asahi spluttered slightly, going an even darker shade of red but nodded. Noya smiled, whispering "You dork," before kissing Asahi again. It deepened quickly, as Asahi took control again and slowly kissed down Noya's jawline to her throat. Asahi bit at the juncture between her throat and her collar bone, causing Noya to moan and her hands to tangle in Asahi's hair. Asahi pulled back to admire her work, only then noticing how obvious the hickey would be.

"Oh my god, Noya. I'm so sorry. I didn't think it would be that obvious. Oh god, I..."

Asahi's rant was abruptly ended when Nishinoya kissed her again, lightly, enough to just shut her up.

"I don't mind, really, but we do need to get to practise. I mean, Suga has probably found a way to stop Tanaka by now."

Asahi smiled at the smaller girl in her arms, gently releasing her hips so that she could stand up. Noya beamed at her, giving her a quick kiss before darting away back up to the club room. Asahi let out a shaky breath before following her friend, no, girlfriend, back. By the time Asahi reached the club room, Nishinoya was already in the middle of changing, chatting animatedly with Tanaka in the corner.

Noya gave her a quick glance and a smile, which Asahi returned before going over to her own bag. Daichi and Suga were already changed and watching the interaction between the two with amusement. Asahi caught Suga's knowing look and blushed, desperately trying to not start that conversation. 

"So how did you get Tanaka to stop?"

Suga sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Daichi promised her that she would buy her a Slushy on the way home. But more importantly, what happened with you and Noya?"

Asahi chocked for a second before turning back to her friends, red faced. "Is it that obvious?"

Suga bit her lip, an attempt to stop herself from laughing, and Daichi grinned. "It is now." Asahi groaned, pulling her hair out of her face and up into a ponytail. "You guys"

"Well, come on. We want the deets."

Asahi groaned again and played with a loose strand of hair sheepishly. "Well, uh, she grabbed me and wanted me to dance and you know how I can't dance but Noya said she'd teach me and then she was dancing and she stumbled into me and, uh, well, uh I might have lost it a little, dragged her outside and, uh, kissed her?"

Both girls looked at each other with knowing grins. Daichi grabbed Asahi's hand squeezing it and Suga ruffled her hair, laughing. "I didn't know you had it in you, Asahi."

"Suuugaaa"

Daichi and Suga both started laughing and Asahi couldn't help but join in, the giddy feeling in her chest bubbling over.

"Noya-san, how did you get that bruise?"

Asahi looked up as Noya was pulling her hair back into a short ponytail, exposing the blooming purple bruise by her collar bone. Noya, catching Asahi's eye, smirked wickedly. "My girlfriend made it."

"What?! You have a girlfriend."

Suga and Daichi immediately turned to a bright red Asahi, who was rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Yeah....about that...."

Suga burst into another round of laughter, doubling over and clutching her stomach. "You really did loose it, didn't you?"

"Hey, that was only after she asked me to be her girlfriend."

"Asahi-san, why is your face bright red?"

"Shut up!"


End file.
